They Other Flock
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: When 6 students meet at a high school they all find they have one thing in common... There all mutants. Come! Fallow them on there journey! STORY DEFINATLY BETTER THEN SUMMARY I just had no idea what to put as the summary for this osed SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Im back! OK , i know what your thinking but oh well, im making another story. Anyways I will be accepting 6 characters total, it is not first come first serve, it will be who i think will be good for the part. Okay there will be 3 boys and 2 girls cause im submitting my character as one of the flock members. Please PM me your character if you put it in review i will not accept it. **

**_It is not a normal flock they do go to school and stuff like that just putting it out there but they are still mutants._**

**Anyways... This is my character.**

_Name:_ Midnight Rose ( They call her Rose)

_Age:_ 15

_Gender:_ female

_Casual clothes:_ Skinny jeans, sometimes shorts, tank tops, graphic ts, black and white converse high top, white converse high top.

_personality:_ Sarcastic, cocky, loving/ caring, confident, strong willed, crazy ( at times), strong and silent type ( sometimes), and a full out tom boy.

_Swimming clothes_: A bikini top with basketball shorts.

_PJs:_ Basketball shorts and a tank top_._

_Appearance:_ She is pale but not vampire pale. She has black eyes with red specks in them. She looks slender and very athletic. Her wings are black but sometimes when the sun or moon hit them right they look dark purple.

_Height:_ 5'10

_Hair ( what color and length): _Blonde with red underneath the blonde, it goes down about 6 inches past her shoulders. Her bangs almost always cover her left eye.

_Type of hybrid:_ 2% black bird, 2% jaguar, and 96% human.

_History:_ She has no real family. Her whole family died in a fire when she was 12. She wandered the streets until she settled down and built a large tree house in the woods close to her school.

_What position you want to be in ( leader, second in command, etc.):_ Second in command ( someone else can be the leader)

_Romance:_ Yes

_Powers/ ability's:_ She can control darkness, makes shadows that take away your senses for about 5 minutes, and when shes either really happy, sad , or angry jaguar ears pop up in her head and a jaguar tale shows up on her.

**And thats it. Please dont copy my character and you can have a romance with my character if you would like. **


	2. Characters

_**Read THE AUTHORS NOTE! Please...**_

**Ok these are the characters i choose, even though some of you put it in review form. ANYWAYS, IF YOU SAID YES TO ROMANCE REVIEW WITH WHO. Thank you.**

Name: Jacob West, they call him Jay.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Casual clothes: Dark blue cargo shorts, black tee, grey vans, dark blue hoody.

Personality: Caring, sarcastic, easy to talk to, protective, natural leader, funny but when he's upset he can get angry easily and will be very moody.

Swimming clothes: Blue trunks.

PJs: Black flannel trouser bottoms, grey tee.

Appearance: Tall and tanned, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, he's pretty much every teenage girls dreams. Apart from the 11"golden brown wings which have some gold feathers dotted around.

Height: 6"3

Hair ( what color and length): Sandy blonde, in a quiff.

Type of hybrid: 2% golden eagle, 98% human

History: Was born and raised in the school as his biological parents were doctors there and they donated him to the cause. He never knew which doctors were his parents and doesn't want to, he managed to free a bunch of other kids when he escaped.'What position you want to be in ( leader, second in command, etc.) Leader, if that's cool...

Romance: Yes!

Powers/ ability's: He has extreme strength (he can lift up cars but it takes a lot of effort.)

Name: Heck  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Casual clothes: Blue jeans, coloured tshirt and combat boots  
Personality: Outgoing and loud, he can be quite stubborn or annoying  
Swimming clothes: same top and board shorts  
PJ's: Camo shorts and no top  
Appearance: tanned (expeiment gone wrong that is still wearing off), bright green eyes, tall, his ears and tail are pure white and he has dove grey wings.  
Height: 5'11  
Hair: Short and blonde but still long enough to slap him in the face when flying  
Type of hybrid: 2% house cat 2% dove and 96% human  
History: His family was scientists who gave him up for an experiment and then got fired.  
Position: Guard  
Romance: No  
Powers/Abilities: normal birdkid stuff, like raptor viion but he also has super hearing.

Name; Tobias Vale

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Casual clothes: Black cargo pants, white muscle shirt, combat boots

personality: Sarcastic, cocky, protective, brave, loyal

Swimming clothes: Black trunks

PJs: Pants with 49ERS symbol all over them

Appearance: VERY pale

Height: 6'11

Hair ( what color and length): White to his chin, drapes in his eyes

Type of hybrid: 2% raven, 98% human

History: He remembers nothing but screaming

What position you want to be in ( leader, second in command, etc.) Leader (if it's still open)

Romance: Yes yes yes yes yes

Powers/ ability's: Controls wind, reads minds

Name: Autumn Harper

Gender: female

Age: 7

Body: 98% human, 2% Parakeet

Powers: Can heal and create forcefields

Height: 5'3

Clothes: She wears a grey tank top with ripped short shorts, a white cardigan and simple sandals.

Swimming wear: A light green two-piece, with a flower

Pajamas: Autumn has blue and green plaid pajama shorts with a loose shirt.

Appearance: Autumn has hazel eyes, and long dark brown hair with natural blonde streaks. She had a natural golden tan and is extremely skinny from lack of food. Her wings are white with the tips of her wings black and gold.

Personality: Autumn is generally a shy person unless you gain her trust. She loves to learn about new things and talks a lot. Autumn enjoys dancing and watching movies. She doesn't like mean people, dislikes being alone and is scared of dogs.

Romance: No

History: Her parents were killed when someone broke in and murdered them. Autumn was 6 and ran till she got caught by police. She was abused at the orphange and got beaten, teased, and threatened every day. One day, when she was walking home from school, she got kidnapped and ended up at the school with wings

Name: Haley Jane (Haley-J is nickname as is just Haley)

Age: 15

Gender: female

Casual clothes: Skinny jeans, sometimes sport shorts, t shirts, baggy jackets, always tennis shoes

personality: serious, clever, depressed, nice if you know her and cold if you don't (but she doesn't trust anyone)

Swimming clothes: Tank top and spandex

PJs: big T shirts and sweats

Appearance: She has light brown eyes that turn an orange when she's emotional. Haley Jane is slender she's really tan and is scarred all over her body. The biggest one runs from her mid back, twists round her left arm and into her palm. The majority of the others are in the back of her neck, but almost nobody knows about that.

Height: 5'3"

Hair ( what color and length): Brown/ black hair that's usually in a low ponytail and reaches just past her shoulders.

Type of hybrid: 3% fox (no appearance differences because of it but she can run really fast)

History: Her parents died when she was 12. She moved next door to her best friend, William or Will. He was the only one who understood her and he knew everything about her. Her adopted parents thought he was a bad influence and beat her when she went and saw him. Eventually, they gave her over to the school. There, she was r*** and the eraser who did it gave her her big scar. Ever since, she was depressed and had flashbacks which scared her to death (figuratively) she misses William but doesn't want to talk to him about it.

What position you want to be in: outcast

Romance: Yes with Will **( Sorry i really am but i couldn't use Will)**

Powers/ ability's: She can move very fast and has fantastic reflexes. She thinks differently and can put herself in others positions, making negotiations easy. She does really well under pressure

_Name:_ Midnight Rose ( They call her Rose)

_Age:_ 15

_Gender:_ female

_Casual clothes:_ Skinny jeans, sometimes shorts, tank tops, graphic ts, black and white converse high top, white converse high top.

_personality:_ Sarcastic, cocky, loving/ caring, confident, strong willed, crazy ( at times), strong and silent type ( sometimes), and a full out tom boy.

_Swimming clothes_: A bikini top with basketball shorts.

_PJs:_ Basketball shorts and a tank top_._

_Appearance:_ She is pale but not vampire pale. She has black eyes with red specks in them. She looks slender and very athletic. Her wings are black but sometimes when the sun or moon hit them right they look dark purple.

_Height:_ 5'10

_Hair ( what color and length): _Blonde with red underneath the blonde, it goes down about 6 inches past her shoulders. Her bangs almost always cover her left eye.

_Type of hybrid:_ 2% black bird, 2% jaguar, and 96% human.

_History:_ She has no real family. Her whole family died in a fire when she was 12. She wandered the streets until she settled down and built a large tree house in the woods close to her school.

_What position you want to be in ( leader, second in command, etc.):_ Second in command ( someone else can be the leader)

_Romance:_ Yes 

_Powers/ ability's:_ She can control darkness, makes shadows that take away your senses for about 5 minutes, and when shes either really happy, sad , or angry jaguar ears pop up in her head and a jaguar tale shows up on her.

**Im really sorry if i didnt use your character i really am but could you still read the story? Please?**


	3. And so they meet

**Since you guys didn't tell me who you wanted a romance with ill make them if you don't like the pairings tell me and Ill change them. ;)**

_** TOMORROW IS MY B-DAY! YAY!**_

**~ Rose POV~**

Today was my first day of 10th grade, it went okay, I met a few people who I think might be like me. Oh you don't know who I am, well I'm Midnight Rose but people call me Rose. Onto what happened today.

''The sun goes down the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same... I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came.'' I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and got up and went to take a shower in my tree house ( don't ask me how you get running water in a tree I will not give you an answer). I got out, pulled on some black skinny jeans, a plain red t- shirt, pulled on a red sweat shirt, pulled a brush through my blonde and red hair and tied my red converse high tops and i was out the door. Whoops! Forgot my back pack, I ran back inside and grabbed my, you guessed it, red back pack.

I flew half way to the my high school and landed and walked the rest of the way. I entered the gates of Bayside High, home of the bears. HA! No home of the tortured! I went to the office and found and young looking women and asked " Umm... Can i have my schedule? I'm Midnight Rose." "Oh! Yes of course! What a beautiful name!" She smiled and handed me my schedule.

Hmmm...

Period 1: Mrs. Moore: Math

Period 2: : History

Period 3:Mrs. Walker: Study Skills

Period 4: Mr. Dutill: ELA

Period 5: Sra. Cencel

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Coach Gaily: P.E

I finished reading the schedule and looked up right when I ran into someone. I started to fall but then strong arms reached out and caught me. "I'm so sorry!" I looked up and saw a very, very, good looking guy. He smiled right after I thought that... Hmmmm. " Don't sweat it. Names Tobias." He shrugged and grinned. "Rose." I said simply. " He, what do you have first period?" " Uhhhh... Let me check. Oh! Math with Mrs. Moore." " Me too. Here I'll walk you." I just nodded.

When we walked into the class everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward us walking in together. Whispers were going around like, "How'd she end up with him on the first day of school?" "Whats he doing with her?" And from the boys "Not far." "You think she'll give me her number?" " I wounder if she'll be a cheerleader."

We both ignored the whispers and looks and walked to the back of the class and sat down. " Are they always like this?" I asked. "Not all the time, you're new, you're like a shiny new toy." "Oh... Lovely." Sacrcasticness coming out of every word.

**Sorry its so short. I'm going to try to update tomorrow, if i have time.  
**

**~Rose~**


	4. All by myself

**Hey guys! I thought i should write for this one because the last chapter was really short.**

~Rose POV~

We were almost done with school, I had one more class, P.E. Yes! P.E is my favorite class. Tobias lead me around school all day, considering we had all the same classes. Tobias said he had to go to the bathroom so I went to the gym by myself.

When I entered the gym all eyes turned to me, _fun..._ Some wolf- whistled others stared. "Okay you lazys! Today we will be playing dodge ball." Coach Gaily said while clapping his hands. Soon after that Tobias walked into the gym and lined up next to one of his friends. Coach split us up into two teams, Todias and his friend were on the same team with all the jocks and athletic kids, while I got stuck with the geeks and non- athletic kids. "Coach! I don't think these teams are fair." Tobias said. " No it's fine, I can take all you out by myself." I said. "Oh! Shes feisty too!" One of the boys yelled. "Okay everyone on Rose's side, off the court. Since Rose thinks she can take all these boys out, lets see what she can do." Coach said.

Coach blew his whistle and the game started. I didn't run to the balls, I stood and waited. One brave kid took the chance to try and hit me while he thought I wasn't looking, big mistake bud. I whirled around and caught the ball. " Thomas! Out!" Coach yelled. I threw the ball at a boy who looked a little scared. The ball hit him on the foot. That was my technique, to hit people on the feet so they couldn't catch the ball. " Gage! Out!"

The game continued like that untill there was only two people left on the other side, Tobias and his friend. Since they had all the dodge balls on their side i guess you could say, the odds weren't exactly in my favor. Tobias' friend whispered something in his ear and Tobias nodded. They each had a dodge ball in both of their hands, they nodded and threw them at me. There was one to my left and one above my head the other two were by my feet, I jumped and twirled in the air and they all missed me. I grabbed a ball and threw it at his friend as hard as i could, and trust me no normal human could dodge or catch it. "Jay, watch out!" Huh so that's his name. Jay caught the ball with one hand. I stood there with my mouth wide open. How was that possible. "Rose! Out!" After that we played another round. I was the last one on my side and Jay and Tobias were the last ones on their side. It played out the same as last time, but instead of Jay catching the ball Tobias did.

When we got done with that game the bell rung, telling us we could leave this hell- hole. I ran to the gym's far wall and rumaged through my backpack and pulled out my LG Escape, went on YouTube and played 'Counting Stars' by OneRepublc. I walked over to Jay and Tobias, and stared at them curiously. "What?" Jay asked. "How?" I asked " I could ask you the same question." Tobias said while raising an eyebrow. "Okay we need to talk." "When?" They both asked simultaneously. "Tomorrow after school." I said and walked out of school, into the woods and flew to my tree house.

**Okay this was a really...akward chapter to write, if you don't know why, you don't need to know, but if you do, get you'r heads out of the gutters! If you guys review it would mean alot to me, but only if you want to.**

**~Rose~**


End file.
